hellocharlottefandomcom-20200222-history
White-Haired Freya
(also known as White-Haired Pythia) is a Pythia found in The Maze within the TV World. Personality From what little of her is seen, this Freya is both childish and dangerous, often requesting that her guests play with her. It's quickly made apparent that her idea of "fun" is forcing her victims to play a deadly game of hide-and-seek wherein she is "it" and if she finds them, she proceeds to murder them with her bare hands. It is unclear how much of her display of innocence is genuine, but she is nevertheless insane. Appearance Freya's attire seems to fall in line with what is commonly seen among the Pythias: a black overcoat/dress with a white dress shirt beneath. She also shares the common physical traits that other females of her race have, such as the large additional eye on her forehead and the twin-tail hair style. This Freya does have a few notable distinctions such as her white hair, shared only by the priestess depicted in a mural found later (which may or may not have been her at some point in the past). The other being the large, fleshy appendages covered in multiple eyes which drape her normal arms and hands. Role in the Story Freya will attempt to "play with" either Felix or Charlotte, however, she is only successful with Felix. If Felix is left behind, she will kill him offscreen, then start a game of hide-and-seek with Charlotte, prompting her to take her own life using a pair of Scissors before Freya can get her next. Afterwards, Seth is scolded by Umbrella Man for allowing this to transpire. If Charlotte is left behind, she will allow herself to be possessed by a certain Executioner, kill Freya instead, and her corpse will then be stuffed in an incinerator so that Charlotte's party can proceed further. Though Freya does not have much of a presence in Episode 2—having long since been deceased—she is referenced by Charlotte after her haircut, who remarked that she was beginning to look exactly like the girl she stuffed into the incinerator years prior. Scrapped Content An illustration found in the Hello Charlotte Art Pack (refer to the right) implies unambiguously that at some point during the development of Episode 2, this Freya was planned to return and adapt a similar role to the Librarian Frei in a separate story arc denoted as the "Scarlett arc". As nothing of this arc beyond a few lines from Umbrella Man is acknowledged in the final product, Freya is instead relegated to just a brief cameo during the first encounter with The Oracle. Trivia *In a university AU, Freya would major in Child care.https://twitter.com/aetherei/status/965356082850947072 *Though she does have a name, all female Pythias are named Freya. *The entire sequence of events involving Felix's and Charlotte's deaths at her hands, though canon, can be avoided if the player chooses to leave Charlotte behind in the Maze first. **Seth will be opposed to the idea if said events had not already taken place, but can still be talked into it. *There is a mural in the final channel of the TV World depicting a beautiful white-haired pythian priestess, though it is never confirmed if that girl and this Freya are one and the same or two different people. Dialogue Visit White-Haired Pythia/Dialogue to view her lines. Gallery Visit White-Haired Pythia/Gallery to see the gallery. References Category:Characters Category:Non Playable Characters Category:Hello Charlotte Episode 1 Characters Category:False Realm